


Soul-Torn.

by flickawhip



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mag misses Marni. </p><p>During/post movie... kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul-Torn.

“Is there a second chance for happiness when the person you share a soulbond with dies?”

Mag finds herself talking to Marni’s pictures, her eyes locked on Marni alone. She can’t help but hate herself for disturbing Marni’s daughter but she can’t be alone anymore. It is so easy for her to walk alone now, she has eyes that see now, thanks to Marni.

As she dies later, she finds herself thinking of Marni, hoping that the bonding of her soul to Marni’s would mean that she didn’t have to be alone. 

When she, finally, opens her eyes again, she isn’t alone. She has Marni. It wasn’t easy to be happy after she had lost Marni, but now, dead but not at the same time, she had found happiness.


End file.
